


A Single Red Rose

by FxckReality



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Budding Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining Ash, Pining Eiji, Requited Love, Romance, Snow, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckReality/pseuds/FxckReality
Summary: Walking down the streets of New York on a random winter's day, Ash or Eiji didn't anticipate what would bloom between them.





	A Single Red Rose

Light snow fell from the dreary, grey sky. Massive stratocumulus clouds covered the sky above, further elevating the bleakness of their surroundings. Even though the weather was the perfect opportunity to crank up the heater and huddle under the blankets with a warm drink in hand, the streets weren't empty. Strangers walked down the snow-covered, cobble-stone roads, making the ambience feel a little less lonely. Eiji snuggled his face into his soft scarf, concealing his nose from the minus degree weather. He walked down the stone-paved street with a steaming cup of coffee in his gloved hands, occasionally taking sips to warm his body up. Seldomly, he glanced around, observing the lovely coffee shops and cafes, antique stores and beautifully decorated buildings. It seemed like every storefront had stunning bouquets of roses; all vibrantly red, placed near the entrances. It appeared that many couples were out today, many of them holding hands as they passed Eiji. 

"Eiji? Are you okay?" A voice asked from beside him. The raven-haired boy broke out of his gazing trance, turning his head to address the boy who was next to him. Emerald eyes stared impassively at him but looking closer; there were hints of concern laced in his gaze. Speckles of snowflakes dusted against his silky, blond locks, laying in small heaps on his cream trench-coat. The black sweater he adorned on his torso was a stunning contrast against his pale skin. He looked ethereal with the snow around him. 

"Uh, Eiji?" Ash asked again; his tone was both confused and concerned. Eiji snapped out of his daze and looked into those glinting green eyes. The shorter boy nodded slowly, smiling softly. 

"Sorry. I'm fine. I was thinking of something, that's all." He replied, taking another sip of his hot drink. The American gangster nodded, giving Eiji one more look over before turning his gaze back forward. He kept a side-eyed glance on his friend, slightly puzzled by his spaced-out behaviour. Eiji kept staring around the store entrances, precisely at the roses. A sudden thought popped up in his head, and he couldn't help but smirk softly.

'He probably doesn't know what day it is today.' Ash thought to himself, his smirk transforming into a sneer. Valentine's day was probably the most useless holiday of the whole year. The celebration of love. The day where couples shove their barely-formed relationships and how happy they are with their partner down everyone's throats. The event where men scramble to buy decadent and over-priced bouquets to make their girlfriends happy. The day where single people buy some cheap box of chocolates and gorge on that and drown their perpetual loneliness with alcohol. 

A fantastic holiday to say the least. 

 

Eiji shifted his head to say something, but he stopped, noticing the sneer and glare on his face. The brunette paused, taken aback by the look. 'He looks annoyed. Maybe I should stay quiet and wait till we get to the library.' Eiji thought, but he was inquisitive, and the question he wanted to ask ran in his mind. 

'What is today? It seems familiar, but I can't remember.' 

 

They waded through the crowds of people, finally reaching the more secluded streets that were a distance away from the commercial shopping district. Ash breathed out a sigh of relief, and his shoulders slumped, relaxing from its rigid position. From a distance, he could see the entrance of the New York Public Library and unconsciously, his pace quickened. He wanted to escape this cold weather as he felt the tips of his fingers go numb. 

"Ash?" Eiji asked, looking at his companion with a confused look. The raven walked faster to match the blond's speed. Ash turned and stopped, letting his shorted friend catch up to him. He gave Eiji an amused smirk, green eyes looking at him with fondness once he reached him. "Sorry. I forgot I was taller than my sweet little oni-chan." Ash teased, wrapping an arm around Eiji's shoulders. The shorter boy blushed furiously and shot a 'glare' at the blond. He pinched Ash's side, making him yelp in surprise and pain. He let go of his hold on Eiji, rubbing his waist to soothe the pain as he glared back at Eiji's triumphant smirk. 

"Hmphf! Not so cocky now huh?" The raven-haired boy asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Ash's lips jutted out in a pout, making him look like the young seventeen-year-old he was. The Japanese boy giggled, sticking his tongue out in response, and whatever irritation the blond felt instantly melted away at the sight of Eiji's smile. His gut stirred with an unfamiliar warmth that only happened when he was with this boy. His heart would thump heavily in his chest whenever those doe-like eyes looked at him. Whenever anxiety or frustration took over his being, one touch from Eiji would wash it all away. 

Ash wasn't an idiot. He wasn't called a genius for no reason; especially with his IQ of two hundred. He knew what these 'signs' were and frankly, it terrified him. It was insane. For the majority of his life, he dealt with things no normal human had come across — abuse, rape, slavery, murder, incarceration, and death. He had survived them, spit in the face of them and came out stronger and more ruthless than ever before. 

But then, this sweet Japanese photographer comes into his life, shows him unwavering kindness and within days, he falls in love. He falls in love with Eiji, and the thought of that petrifies him. Loving someone meant that he had let them into his heart, opened his high walls for them and with that comes vulnerability. He had put himself in a position to get hurt, maybe not from Eiji but for Eiji. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that he cared for this boy. He was willing to die for him if it meant Eiji would be safe from the darkness of his life. Ash had lost a lot in his life. The people he had loved had, at some point, taken away from him. If Eiji were to be one of them, Ash didn't think he could come back from that. 

'It's no point fighting a losing battle. I can chant in my head that I'm not in love but what the hell would that do if I'm already in so deep?'

He felt warm skin against his, and he looked down to see Eiji holding his hand in a soft grip. A faint blush painted his pale cheeks. He shifted his head to glance into Eiji's large eyes that were looking at him with concern. 

"Ash? What's wrong? You suddenly went quiet. Did I say something wrong?" Eiji asked with worry in voice. The blond boy's green eyes widened, and he shook his head. 

"What? No! I just- It's nothing." Ash huffed out, his breath misting over as he spoke. It was getting colder by the minute, and taking another glance at Eiji, and he noticed that the boy was shivering even under his mounds of clothes he wore. "Come on. Let's get to the library. It's fucking freezing, and my coffee is cold." He mumbled, and with that, he continued, Eiji walking by side quietly. 

 

 

The boys finally arrived, eagerly entering the building to escape the cold weather outside. Eiji's eyes widened in marvel, staring up and around the magnificent building with awe. It was an architectural beauty with it's significant, looming marble columns, gold accented walls and stunning art. Rows of towering bookshelves were around them with long tables next to them. There were a few people scattered around, ranging from high-schoolers to seniors. 

Eiji stood at the side, dazzled by the beauty of the library. Suddenly he felt someone pull his thick, olive green jacket, and he jumped up slightly. He turned to see Ash helping him out his layers, green eyes refusing to look at his face. 

"Come on. You find a table. I'll go get the books I need." Ash mumbled out, removing his trench-coat finally, and giving the heap of clothes to the shorter boy. Eiji nodded stiffly, blushing at the sweet action. It seemed almost loving in a way as if they were a couple.

'No! Stop thinking like that. Ash is a friend. Nothing more.' Eiji stated firmly in his head, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow at the thought. He did love Ash. It wasn't something he'd ever anticipated, but somewhere along the lines of their friendship, he just did. He felt ashamed for doing so. He knew the horrors that Ash went through, and how he needed time to heal from it. He promised Ash that he would be there for him, as a friend, someone the blond boy could depend on and trust. 

'Ash can't know. No. He doesn't need this on top of everything he's going through.' Eiji thought, watching Ash walk forward and towards the bookshelves. Sighing softly, he moved towards the tables, selecting a suitable one that was near the grand, glass panelled window. Faint rays of sunlight streamed through the window. Eiji sat down, placing their jackets on the chair next to him while he patiently waited for Ash. His thoughts went back to where they were previously. Eiji had never been in love before. The closest thing to a relationship he had was when he dated a girl in middle school. That only lasted two weeks, and the Japanese boy was sure he wasn't in love. What he felt for Ash was so much more. He wanted to be near Ash, be by his side for the rest of his life, even if he didn't love him back.

Eiji turned his head towards the bookshelves, his dark eyes immediately catching Ash's frame amongst them. A sad smile made its way onto his face, and he looked back down to stare at the polished surface of the wooden table. 

'It doesn't matter how he feels about me. As long I can stay by his side forever, I'll be happy.' Eiji thought, tracing shapes on the table, feeling the smooth surface against his fingertip. He heard footsteps to his side, getting louder by the second and he looked up to see Ash walking with a pile of books in hand, placing it down carefully on the table. 

"Did you find everything you need?" Eiji asked, straightening up. Ash nodded, settling in front of Eiji. He opened his bag, taking out his glasses and polished them. All the while, Eiji continued to stare at Ash, watching the subtle movements before turning his gaze to look outside. 

The American boy felt Eiji's stare on him, and it did feel unnerving. He hated being stared at as if people were studying him, watching his every move. Ash glanced back up again to see that Eiji had turned to look outside. Observing him closer, he noticed the forlorn look on his face, those pretty dark eyes gazing sadly up at the sky, and it made his heartstrings fray. He wanted to ask what was wrong, remove that sad look and replace it with joy, but he was horrible at the act of consoling. Emotions weren't his strong suit.

But this was Eiji. He would do anything for him. 

"What's with the sad look on your face? Did you miss me while I was gone?" The blond grinned teasingly. Eiji's eyebrows furrowed, wondering what Ash meant by that before his eyes turned to look at the American boy with a deadpanned stare. 

"You know, you should start respecting your elders." Eiji glared. Ash's grin widened, and he sighed exaggeratedly, giving the shorter boy his most innocent expression. 

"I'm sorry Oni-chan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The blond batted his eyelashes, pouting softly to exaggerate his act further. Ash's acting elicited a humorous snort out of Eiji, and the Japanese boy rolled his eyes in amusement. 

"Such a brat." Eiji huffed out, trying to keep his irritated act, but one look at Ash made him lose his composure, and the shorter boy chuckled. The blond boy grinned in victory, relishing in the warmness and sound of Eiji's laugh. The sweetness of the moment was cut short when the sharp sound of a chair in front of their table erupted. The Japanese boy stopped laughing momentarily, and he stared at the modest garland of pink and red roses a man was holding. He was smiling nervously, sitting down in front of a woman who stared at the bouquet with a blush on her face. Their conversation was hushed but still loud enough for Eiji to hear. 

 

"Um, h-hey. Happy Valentine's day. I got you your favourite." The man handed out the flowers, clutching the stems nervously with both hands. The lady blushed, taking the stunning garland, and smiling into its soft petals. She smiled sweetly at the man, her eyes glazing up with love. 

"Thank you. It's- It's beautiful." She replied, her attention now focused on her partner. The man's nervous demeanour vanished, a smile taking over his face. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before sitting down, across from her. 

 

Eiji's eyes widened at the interaction, finally answering the question that was bugging his mind all along. 

'Ah! It's Valentine's day! Why didn't that come to my head before?' The Japanese boy thought. It wasn't a huge surprise though. Valentine's day to him was just another day in the year. It didn't hold much value in his life since he didn't have anyone to share the celebrations with. 

Ash's blond eyebrow rose, wondering what caught Eiji's attention. He turned back, noticing what his friend was staring at, and he rolled his eyes. Snorting, Ash turned around to face Eiji again.

"Valentine's day is a fucking joke." The blond mumbled, opening one of the books he had taken. The Japanese boy broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Ash's voice. He smiled waveringly, not surprised that Ash would hate the holiday. 

"I guess you're one of those Valentine's day haters?" Eiji asked with a rhetorical tone, chuckling at the look Ash gave him. "That's sad. Anyone would be swooning to get flowers from you." He teased back. The American boy glanced up from his books, emerald eyes peering at him from behind his glasses. Eiji was anticipating one of Ash' scowls or scoffs, but instead, the blond flashed a playful smirk. He leaned forward towards Eiji, resting the side of his face against his palm. 

"Aw Eiji. Is that your way of telling me to get you flowers? Huh, sweetie?" He winked, cackling internally at the tomato-red blush that bloomed on the shorter boy's chubby face. Eiji pouted, miffed by that fact that Ash quickly turned around the conversation and teased him back. Ash's eyes softened into a tender look, smiling softly at his friend. He is just too cute when he is annoyed. Deciding to spare the boy anymore further embarrassment, he stopped his teasing. 

"What about you? Celebrated Valentine's day before? You seem like someone who would have many cute girls running after you." Ash asked. Even though his tone was light and playful, it was sincere as well. Eiji blinked at the question before laughing awkwardly. 

"Ah, no. I've never celebrated it before. Dating wasn't really on my mind back then. I was too focused on pole-vaulting and getting to the Nationals." Eiji replied with a sombre tone, the pain of his fallen career still fresh in his heart even after years. The American boy noticed the shift in tone, and he looked at the boy with sympathy. Before he realised it, Ash reached over to hold Eiji's limp hand, squeezing his smaller fingers gently. The Japanese boy froze momentarily before pressing back, sending a grateful smile back at Ash. The blond boy returned the smile and leaned back against his seat. Eiji's words mulled over in his mind. 

'Back then? So what about now?' Ash thought, not realising he had spoken out loud. 

"Hm? What about now?" Eiji asked in confusion, cocking his head to the side. The blond boy paused, cursing softly under his breath. Regaining back his composure, he decided to go along with it. 

'It's not like anything would come out of it anyway.' He thought disappointedly, this time it wasn't out loud. 

"Dating I meant. Do you think about it now? Do you want a girlfriend?" Ash clarified, his voice was stiff. A part of him was reluctant to hear Eiji's answer, feeling envy already spike in his chest. He tried to silence it, reminding himself that Eiji wasn't his, but it stung to imagine his friend with someone that wasn't him.

'No one in this world deserves him; I included, but that's beside the point.'

 

Eiji's dark eyes broadened every so slightly before he turned to look down at the table below, his face pinched with contemplation. "I don't know." The Japanese boy finally mumbled after a few seconds. He glanced back up at Ash, his eyes shy and embarrassed. "I never had much interest in girls before. It's the same now, I guess." He admitted, playing with the hem of his thick, cream sweater. 

Ash's ears strained to hear the soft mumbling, but he caught what Eiji said. A flash of hope crossed his eyes, disappearing as it formed. He tried to look impassive. The last thing he wanted was to make Eiji feel uncomfortable. The blond couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the implications of the shorter boy's words. 

'So there is a chance he's interested in men?' 

"That's fine. It's normal you know? You just haven't found someone that spikes your interest." Ash offhandedly comments, reading his book, but glanced ever so often at Eiji's direction.

'I have found someone.' Eiji's mind screamed, but externally, he nodded. He flashed another one of his sweet smiles. 

"Yeah. One day I'll find someone." The Japanese boy whispered ominously, giving Ash a knowing glance when the blond's attention was back to his books. 

 

 

Hours passed, and it was finally dusk. The sun was setting behind the large clouds while the sky got dimmer by the second. The degrees were dropping to even colder temperatures, and Eiji clutched his coat even tighter around his body to not let any ounce of warmth escape. Ash didn't seem affected the cold at all. He wasn't even shivering! The roads were almost empty, the earlier crowds of people now gone. A few numbers of shops and cafes were still open by the sight of their lights still up, but all Eiji wanted was to get back to their apartment. Unknowingly, he huddled closer to Ash, their arms brushing against each other's as they walked. A soft yawn emitted out of his lips, fatigue washing over him. 

Ash turned his head to observe Eiji, his lips forming a tired smile as he watched Eiji rub his eye like an exhausted child. The conversation they had in the library kept running in his head. He couldn't forget it. It made him think about things that he willed his mind to ignore, but he couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't fight his feelings. They only got stronger with each day he was with Eiji. Is loving Eiji ideal? No. Would he be putting Eiji and himself in danger? Yes. Would it hurt to watch Eiji slip through his fingers if he kept his love to himself? 

Definitely. 

It would be selfish of him, to make Eiji stay by him amidst all the danger that he faces continuously, but Eiji made him happy, and he didn't want to let his happiness go. 

"Today was a good day." The Japanese boy spoke up, smiling up at Ash. Emerald eyes noticed how close his companion was walking next to him, and he had to squash the urge to pull the boy closer and wrap him in his arms.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" Ash asked, even though he agreed. Today felt like a typical day. No gang work or guns. No need for hiding and watching for suspicious people. It felt like a huge relief. 

"I guess because I got to spend time with you like this," Eiji answers, leaning his head against Ash's arm. "It felt nice. I wish we could do it more." He continued, his brain was too fogged up with exhaustion to realise what he was saying. 

The way Eiji talked sounded so innocent and sweet, it made Ash's already fast pulse quicken. The words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat, caught up by the intense emotions he was feeling at the moment. How could one person elicit so much from him? It didn't make sense. He wanted to say that he wished for the same thing; that he wanted this forever, that he couldn't imagine having anyone next to him other than Eiji. 

They passed a small flower stall with a chalkboard. A single rose for $2.50. Ash's eyes went over to the roses that were on sale, alluringly crimson and beautifully maintained. Something about this stall made him stop, causing Eiji to let out a cute, confused noise. 

"Ash? Why did we stop?" The Japanese boy asked, looking up at Ash. The blond boy, in turn, shifted his gaze back to Eiji. A swell of affection rose in his chest, and for the first time, he did something he thought he would never do. 

"Wait here for a moment, okay?" With that, Ash walked towards the small flower stall. Eiji, in his exhaustion, didn't realise where the blond was going, and he shrugged, turning his head to the opposite direction. He admired the fairy lights and pretty decorations that light up the street, the different colours twinkling against the dusky atmosphere.

 

Ash stood at the entrance, digging through his pocket to get his wallet out. He stumbled around, finding a $5 note. The senior man who was attending to the stall finally noticed that he had a customer, and he smiled shakily. 

"Ah hello there! Good evening." He greeted, wiping his hands against his apron. "How can I help you?" 

Ash looked up and smiled, greeting the man back. "Uh, hello. Um, may I have one red rose please?" He asked, turning his head back to glance at Eiji quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw Eiji's attention was elsewhere. The stall-owner nodded and smiled with glee. 

"A single red rose huh? Got it." He said, turning to his flowers and holding out a beautiful, scarlet-red rose. Its petals were brilliantly vibrant, with a long uncut stem and two forest-green leaves. "What a lucky girl. Generally, the men by a huge bouquet of roses, which is sweet but nothing says 'I love you' as much as a single red rose." The man commented, handing out the flower to Ash, who took with confusion. 

"Um, what?" Ash asked, taking a look at the rose. It was beautiful. The owner chuckled, gesturing to the rose that was now in Ash's hand. 

"A single red rose is simple terms mean, 'I will love you forever.' It signifies undying love and devotion. A very sentimental meaning, if you ask me." The man smiled, looking at Ash with a knowing gaze. "You must deeply love this person you are giving it to." 

Ash's emerald eyes widened, and he glanced back down at the rose. 'Undying love huh?' A tender smile paved its way onto his face. 'It is perfect.'

"Yeah. I do a lot." The blond answered, handing out the note. "Keep the change and thanks," Ash said, bidding the owner a goodnight, before making his way back to Eiji. His eyes were trained on him, taking in all the beauty of the boy that held his heart. The way the shimmering lights reflected in his eyes, making them look like stars to his gentle smile that showed the shallow dimples on his cheeks. He was stunning. 

'Maybe everything would go to shit now if I do this, but I don't care. I'm not going to live with another regret in my life. I won't let Eiji go without knowing what I feel for him, and what he feels for me.' Ash thought, and with a new found sense of determination, he walked right up to Eiji with the rose behind his back.

"Eiji." He simply said. 

The raven-haired boy heard the call of his name, and he turned around to see Ash. He smiled at the blond boy. "Ah, your back! What did you need to do anyway?" The Japanese boy asked curiously. He noticed that one of Ash's arms was behind his back, which further deepened his curiosity, but he didn't ask. Suddenly, a gorgeous rose was placed right in front of his face, an inch away from his nose. Eiji looked at the flower with confusion, his eyes moving up to see Ash's slightly blushing face. The Japanese boy was taken aback by surprise from the action. 

"Uh, what is this?" Eiji asked softly, looking at Ash for answers. The blond sighed, pushing it towards Eiji chest in an attempt to make the shorter boy take it, which he did. 

"It's a rose. Obviously." Ash replied, glancing down at his feet. Eiji's eyebrows furrowed. He took another look at the rose, feeling it's velvety petals glide along his fingertips. 

"Um, I know. I guess," Eiji paused. What was happening? Why was Ash giving him this rose? Isn't that what couples do? A thought popped in his mind that took him by complete surprise. Did Ash like him? Is that why he gave him this rose?

The blond looked up at Eiji, sighing softly at the thoughtful expression on his face. Deciding to confess everything, Ash leapt. He moved closer towards the boy, taking Eiji's free limp hand in his, and intertwining their fingers. 

"I thought by giving you this rose would make it obvious, but it seems that you need verbal confirmation as well." Ash started, chuckling when Eiji stared back at him. "I don't do this. Giving into Valentine's day traditions and being cliche, but I wanted to do it, for you." Ash took a deep breath, mist forming as he spoke. 

"I love you, Eiji. It's the only way I can say it. I can't explain when or how I did, but all that matters is that I do. I don't think I could have gone another day without telling you that. When we talked in the library, I just kept picturing you with someone else, and I hated it. I guess I realised then that I didn't want to let you go, at least without you knowing what I felt for you." Ash confessed, opening his heart out to Eiji. He waited with bated breath, watching the range of emotions that passed across Eiji's face. 

Eiji stood there, shocked by Ash's words. He couldn't express what he was feeling in that moment because to him, it felt like a beautiful dream; one Eiji wished to never wake up from. He held the rose tighter, grounding himself in reality. The words finally registered in his head, making him realise that this was real. Ash loving him was real. A brilliant smile broke out across his face, and he held Ash's hand tighter. 

"I love you too, Ash. I love you so much. I can't believe," Eiji gasped out, moving closer towards the blond boy. "I can't believe this is real." He murmured out. On impulse, the shorter boy surged forward, wrapping his arms around Ash's torso. He hugged him, hiding his face in the soft fabric of Ash's coat. Immediately he felt arms wrap around him, and hold him tighter. 

The enormous weight that crushed Ash's chest disappeared, and he felt like he could breathe again. The urge to hold Eiji took over him, and he let it. He buried his face in Eiji's soft, ebony locks, and before he could stop himself, he pressed a kiss against his crown. This moment couldn't feel anymore perfect to Ash. 

"Thank you for the rose. It's beautiful." Eiji whispered after some time, craning his neck to peer up at Ash. The blond boy smiled, rubbing Eiji's back with soothing motions. "You're welcome. I'm kinda pissed that I had to resort to cheesy Valentine's day shit to confess to you." He muttered out, making the Japanese boy laugh. 

"At least we won't forget our anniversary date," Eiji commented. Ash rolled his eyes but chuckled. His emerald eyes stared down fondly at his new partner, and he moved his hands up from Eiji's back to hold his face. He rubbed the soft skin with the pad of his thumb, glancing down at his lips. Eiji waited, wanting to feel Ash's lips on his. 

"Can I kiss you?" Ash asked, wanting Eiji's explicit consent. Eiji nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, please." He whispered back, and with that, Ash leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Eiji's, slowly tilting and moving them to fit perfectly with his. Eiji's eyes fluttered closed, letting Ash lead the kiss. This kiss felt so much different from the one they shared back in the prison's visitor room. Knowing that there was love and emotion behind this made it feel all the more special. Ash smiled, feeling Eiji's endearingly clumsy movements, and he pressed a little harder, keeping it there for a few seconds before parting. Ash smirked in contempt, watching Eiji's flushed and happy face looking back at him. He hugged him again, and finally let go. The sun had set a long time ago, and now the moon had arrived. It was for them to get home. 

"Come on. We need to get back." Ash whispered. Eiji nodded, slightly disappointed that the moment ended so soon.

"Yeah, it's getting cold." Eiji trembled, snowflakes hitting against his skin. Ash noticed the slight shiver and took Eiji's hand in his. 

"Let's go now." He said, and with that, he walked forward, gently pulling along Eiji. He turned back to stare at the small flower stall to see the owner looking right at him with a smile. Ash grinned back, before turning his gaze back to Eiji's happy face. 

'I guess Valentine's day isn't as shitty as I thought it was.' Ash thought because, in the end, he did get the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one-shot! Thanks for reading.


End file.
